


【冢不二】论坛体：速冻，蒸煮在特定的对象面前画风不一样，他是不是恋爱了？

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Summary: 昨天置鲇和yuki参加了杀网的一个广播节目第一次合唱了失禁曲，鲇鱼说他非常非常喜欢这首歌，而且练习的时候都能唱哭，还是专程为了唱这首歌才来参加live的，活动没结束就走了。不愧是TF粉头啊！专程为此而写的一篇文。其实我特别不擅长写论坛体，这是第一次尝试，大家见笑了~
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	【冢不二】论坛体：速冻，蒸煮在特定的对象面前画风不一样，他是不是恋爱了？

【TF】论坛体：速冻，蒸煮在特定的对象面前画风不一样，他是不是恋爱了？  
昨天置鲇和yuki参加了杀网的一个广播节目第一次合唱了失禁曲，鲇鱼说他非常非常喜欢这首歌，而且练习的时候都能唱哭，还是专程为了唱这首歌才来参加live的，活动没结束就走了。

不愧是TF粉头啊！

专程为此而写的一篇文。其实我特别不擅长写论坛体，这是第一次尝试，大家见笑了~

标题：速冻，蒸煮在特定的对象面前画风不一样，他是不是恋爱了？

0L：

Lz心情很复杂。

我蒸煮是ylq公认的高岭之花，我也是买了这个人设安利才入圈的。怎么说呢，倒不是虚假安利，蒸煮本人确实很严肃很高冷，好在业务能力非常过硬，所以圈里非常受尊敬。

可是最近我发现他变了，在某个人面前变得特别不一样……这个人我就用F君来指代吧，也是圈内人，跟蒸煮不是一个事务所的，有过合作，勉强算是同事关系。

1L：

看到标题就觉得是我担

2L：

ls+1

3L：

Lss+2

4L：

看来只有我是纯路人进来吃瓜的

楼主够昂

5L：

蒸煮一直不怎么爱笑，好吧他一般也没有其他表情，我们都开玩笑叫他冰山，黑子嘲他面瘫

前阵子，他被路人拍到他和F君在一起的照片po上了ins，居然满脸笑容，还笑得像个地主家的二傻子。当时我们所有群都炸了，都说这一定不是他，结果被蒸煮本人出来打脸，在官方推特上发了一张更加清晰的和F君的合照，说“和F君偶遇，相聊甚欢”，还艾特了F君，F君回复了三个^_^。

作为蒸煮快十年的铁粉，我发誓，我从来没见过他和其他人有这样“相聊甚欢”过

6L：

楼主相当于裸奔了，这码还不如不打

7L：

我是1L，楼主是因为蒸煮刚发的推受了刺激才上来树洞的对吧

8L：

ylq里公认的高岭之花，这不就说的T君么？上次跟F君照片那事还小轰动了一阵子呢

他俩妥妥有一腿吧，没见T在别人面前那样过

9L：

我担发新推了？火速去点赞

10L：

T君新推说什么了？

11L：

我首页的TFcp党都在嚎

12L：

真·TF党浮上

我搞到真的了

13L：

TF is rio

14L：

我宣布TF锁了

15L：

气die，流量用完了刷不开推，到底T君说什么了？

16L：

我是lz，ls有同担猜得没错，我蒸煮就是T君，上来树洞也是因为今天T君的新推

他跟F君一起发的mini专都是一年半之前的事了，今天一起参加了U桑的活动，才第一次现场合唱了那首たとえば今

去年录了这首歌之后他就有点疯，居然在推上说“好听得失禁”，这完全不像是他的口吻……当时我们都以为他中邪了，虽然这首歌确实是很燃很好听，但也不至于让他性情大变吧？

17L：

让他失禁的不是那首歌，是一起合唱的人吧

18L：

Ls优秀

19L：

To 17哥，我们都是腰间盘，为何就你如此突出？

20L：

就算这份痛楚会连未来都剥夺

就算这个誓言会把所描绘的明天都毁灭

也绝对无法让步

21L：

想象着启程时的风景会是从哪里开始的呢 

和那天一样湛蓝的天空永远都不会忘记 

从我们在这里相遇过去了一日又一日 

从你的背后看到的激情让我闭上双眼 

22L：

Ah 才不需要约定什么总有一天 

现在就开始吧 

两个人一起

23L：

不是因为有了想念的人 

而软弱是为了变强 

24L：

啊啊啊啊啊啊！

第一次看到！

是歌词吗？这是什么神仙歌词？！

25L：

就算现在两个人背负着不同之物 

就算现在两个人分走在不同之路 

也绝对/永远不会分离

26L：

唱、唱起来了……

27L：

这是一栋有声音的楼

28L：

在各自的道路上奋勇行进 

如果头也不回地一往无前 

就算现在世界失去了色彩 

就算现在世界失去了声音 

也一定能够相遇 

29L：

官方盖章永不分离

30L：

天哪这是发生了什么？？？

又要剥夺未来又要毁灭明天，世界又是失去色彩又是失去声音

你们神仙谈恋爱都是这么兴师动众的吗？

31L：

TF没有错！

错的是世界！

32L：

有谁给我这个吃瓜路解释一下，T君和F君不都是演员么？为什么会一起出专辑？

33L：

回ls，十年前T君和F君一起出演了青春剧《POT》，他们这对青学No.1和No.2的组合出人意料地受欢迎，就顺大势出了第一张mini专《我们在此相遇》，大受好评，直到前年主打曲还入围了NHK百首经典第48，要知道这一百首曲子大部分都是一个世纪以来流传度非常广的影视金曲，他们这首成绩算是非常好了，所以去年又出了一首新合唱《たとえば今》

34L：

Ls你漏了一点，《我们在此相遇》是在F君四年一度的生日当天发的，当时mini专里还有一首是F君的单曲，更偏向是F君的专辑。

因为去年没有2月29日，《たとえば今》就在2月28日当天也是F君的伪生日发行，这次加了T君的新单曲，完全与当年的专辑对应。

可见官方用心良苦

35L：

CP党的胜利

36L：

我们在此相遇！

我一个爆哭！

当时pot官方说229当天要发TF的合唱时我就哭了，没想到九年过去了，我还在为冢不二流lui……

37L：

TF头顶青天！

38L：

青天算什么，TF头顶蒸煮！

39L：

萌这种蒸煮本人支持的rps真是舒心啊，TF锁了

40L：

这楼的走向……

楼主呢？你还没说完吧？

41L：

去看了T君的推回来，心情同楼主

42L：

帮楼主正个楼吧

回bt，我觉得你感觉没错

43L：

Lz码字比较慢，刚刚又有点事走开了，谢谢后面帮忙正楼的gn

今天这个活动本来只有U桑、F君还有其他几位演员参加，没T君什么事，他还在外地有通告，所以我们T粉没人买票，后来等听说他临时要去的时候，已经买不到票了。但lz有F君本命的亲友去了现场答应帮lz做直播

T君采访环节，他说他非常非常喜欢和F君的这首《たとえば今》，甚至连练习的时候都会为之“号泣”←对的你没看错他用的就是这个词

他还解释了他临时过来的原因，是听说U桑想让F君现场唱《たとえば今》，F君说一个人没法唱，尝试邀请了T君，T君就立刻延后了下一个通告赶过来了……

T君刚刚在推上把这件事发了出来，说这是极为贵重的一次合唱，还打了F君的tag，发了一张他们的合照

[img=xxxx]

44L：

看完这层，理解了lz心情复杂

其实T君恨不得打上TFtag吧

45L：

这摆明就是恋爱了吧

46L：

哟靠得那么近，F君腰上的那只爪子是亮点

47L：

别人就算了，这可是T君，严重怀疑有身体接触障碍的T君！

我还记得上次他跟藤香桑作为男女主演一起出席发布会，拍合照的时候他俩中间的距离宽得恨不得隔成一条银河！

48L：

用我2.0的动态视力发现T君的嘴角上扬了0.05°

49L：

一进来猝不及防被塞了一嘴的狗粮

50L：

TF党路过

双标T诚不欺我

51L：

我记得T君是Alpha、F君是Omega？挺好挺般配的一对呀

52L：

Ls，是很般配，但F君早就说了他已经摘除了腺体，要终生不嫁的

53L：

摘了腺体也只是不能发情而已，又不影响□□

54L：

Ls的框框让人浮想联翩

55L：

=_,=就是你想的那个意思

56L：

兴奋地搓手，怎么，要开始飙车了吗？

57L：

公共场合注意影响

58L：

T粉，对F君本人没什么意见，但TF在一起了，就没有小T君了

我做梦都想看T君带娃上《爸爸去哪儿》

59L：

他们可以上《新婚日记》

60L：

赞同ls！

T君和F君一起上真人秀节目一定很好看

每次在F君面前T君的人设就会变

61L：

F君限定：

手塚·话多·有趣·吐槽役·国光

62L：

“手塚真有趣呢”（F君口吻）

63L：

“在你面前时我一直都是这样啊”

↑浑然不觉自己哪里不对的T君好萌

64L：

所以，这个楼是发展成TF专楼了吗？

65L：

羡慕F君，T君一看就是器大【哔——】

66L：

毕竟是“最想被他上”票选第一的Alpha呢

67L：

你们再这样聊下去……lz的楼就要保不住了

68L：

楼里的TF妹子回专楼开车吧，这个楼留给lz和路人

顺便吼一句：TF is rio！

69L：

都快70楼了，也没有唯粉进来diss cp粉，在我区也是罕见了

70L：

本T粉霉霉心里苦，蒸煮本人带头作妖，有什么办法呢

71L：

F君很好啊，年轻美貌又温柔低调，业务能力还过硬，一看就是我T的菜

72L：

但我看F君虽然温柔，在你T面前也是挺有脾气的

上次看他俩参加的一个综艺，F对T君在九州那段问得那叫一个刨根究底，明显是介意T君前阵子和千岁美由纪桑传出来的绯闻

73L：

可我T被问的时候我看他美滋滋的啊，有问必答，还会反调戏

74L：

那段反调戏可经典了23333

75L：

情不自禁露出老母亲围笑

一直很担心我T寡言少语不苟言笑会情商低，被F试探了几次之后原来他不是情商低，那叫深藏不露

76L：

T不可能情商低，而且是绝顶的高手

F君是什么人？出了名的玲珑聪明，都被T吃得死死的

77L：

罢了罢了，我T又不是爱豆，当不成女友粉还是可以做事业粉

78L：

还是更想要一个小T……

79L：

挖坟

80L：

火钳留影

81L：

恭喜ls，你蒸煮和F君刚公开宣布了婚期

82L：

TF百年好合

83L：

恭喜58L和78L，F君已经做手术把腺体重新修复了

84L：

本楼慧眼如炬

85L：

Ls，他俩的关系瞎的才看不出

86L：

睁眼瞎默默飘过……

一直以为只是好兄dei……

87L：

你和你家兄弟这么黏黏糊糊的？

88L：

不，只是我从来没想过T君还会有七情六欲

89L：

我是本楼第一个F粉？对这个帖子bt有印象但是一直没进来看过，原来是说他们俩……前期已经很明显了吧，这个结果不奇怪

PS恭喜TF

90L：

F粉冒泡，一直在潜水

91L：

F粉和TF粉高度重合啦，了解F君的人都知道F君对T君一直是粗箭头，蒸煮喜欢的我就喜欢，所以大多都变成CP粉了，前面很多回帖的都是

现在CP粉都在专楼里哭呢

92L：

哇，这个帖子飘红了！

93L：

进来沾沾喜气

94L：

沾喜气+1

95L：

沾喜气+2

97L：

沾喜气+3

98L：

先上《新婚日记》，再上《爸爸去哪儿》，完美！

99L：

LZ回来了，刚好99楼，上来散个喜气，我蒸煮要结婚啦！

F君很好，难得更是T君真心爱的人，以后估计会经常吃到他们的狗粮，不要大意地向我们砸过来吧！

祝TF长长久久！

100L：

Lz再占个TF百年好合的100楼

在外面开了个婚礼倒计时直播帖，大家一起来讨论哦

编号1029，jms新楼见~

101L：

23333新楼见~

——END——


End file.
